


Janus Called [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for afrocurl's  Janus Called.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Janus Called [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Janus Called](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759056) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
